


Life after the Hirogen Hunters.

by LightFoot



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, S04 E18 & 19 "The Killing Game"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFoot/pseuds/LightFoot
Summary: How will a certain starship captain deal with the real life repercussions of a dalliance that acharacter she was portraying had with a certain starship crewman, while she believed thatshe was the leader of a French Resistance cell during the second world war on Earth in1945, when she was not in control of her actions and no choice in the matter?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After the baker Nelix is playing is believed to be killed in the World War 2 simulation. A  
> new young courier shows up. A boy believed to be about fifteen years old.
> 
> Added to and re posted with the full permission of Johnathan of Trill who has given it to me and released all claim to it.

~

“You are just a lad.”

“Madam, I a sure you that I am a man who can take anything and/or everything you or anyone else wants to throw at him.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Well, settle in for the night.”

“Where shall I sleep.”

“In the room upstairs, with me.”

“Alright. It is a better defensive position, anyway.”

“Right?!”

~ before sunrise the next morning.

“Be careful my love and come back to me.”

“I always have been and will be even more careful now. I want to live to see the Nazis defeated. Now there's a whole lot more to live for.”

“Tell me.”

“A future. He says as he puts his hand on her abdomen.”

“Together?”

“Of course and a family.”

 

~ after the Hirogen Hunters leave and the ship is repaired to full working condition.

“Captain, you do not have a cold.”

“What is wrong with me, doctor? I'm tired, cranky, can't keep anything down in the mornings.”

“You have an ailment commonly known as morning sickness.”

“Morning sickness? That would mean that I am … … … .”

“Yes, Captain. You are pregnant.”

“How far?”

“Three weeks.”

“The Hirogen?”

“Yes.”

“One?”

“No, two boys.”

“Chakotay?”

“No.”

“Who?”

“Crewman Mackenzie.”

“Who? I would have sworn I knew everyone on this ship. At least by name.”

“Crewman Mackenzie is hard to forget if you ever saw him. He is a Klingon / Human hybrid who's Human DNA is dominant so he does not look like a hybrid, at all. He stands 190 centimeters tall, weighs 95.50 Kilograms, muscular build, has Blond Hair, and Sapphire Blue Eyes. He could almost be Seven's or Annika as he calls her little brother.”

“I do not think I have ever seen him.”

“He has multiple advanced degrees, speaks multiple languages, his proficient in multiple forms of martial arts and enlisted in starfleet at fifteen years old. Voyager was his first and only assignment.”

“Oh G-D! That would mean that he is nineteen years old now, right?”

“Correct. I can still terminate your pregnancy, Captain.”

“No, don't do that. Was he genetically engineered?”

“No, he just has an extremely high IQ.”

“Okay.”

“You will have to talk to him and I would suggest you do it sooner then later if you are going to keep his children.”

“Do you have a picture?”

“Of course.”

“He is extremely handsome. Is he healthy?”

“Extremely, I have only seen him three times and that's only because he has to report for an annual physical.”

“Thank you doctor, that will be all.”


	2. Stop wasting resources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway puts a stop to waste within her command.

~ on the bridge.

“Tuvok, my ready room.”

“Captain?”

“Were you aware of this?”

“What in particular are you referring to?”

“Crewman Mackenzie.”

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

“A problem? He is a doctor, Tuvok!”

“I am aware of that, yet content where he is.”

“A waste of resources, wouldn't you say?”

“Indeed.”

“What would you suggest I do about it?”

“Nothing that you hadn't planned on doing already.”

“You would approve?”

“Indeed!”

“Crewman Mackenzie report to the captains ready room.”

“On my way.”

~

“Captain Janeway, Commander Tuvok?”

“Crewman, I have just been informed that I am wasting a valuable resource aboard my ship.”

“How so?”

“Did you graduate from medical school with honors or not?”

“Yes ma'am, I did. Along with many other advanced degrees. But I was to young for starfleets medical corps.”

“Not anymore. You are hereby promoted to the rank of ensign and reassigned to the medical bay as the doctors assistant.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Congratulations Ensign!”

“Thank you, Commander.”

“Commander Chakotay will find new quarters for you as soon as possible. Dismissed.”

“Aye, Captain.”

~

“Well she finally put you where you belong, did she?” Ensign Wildman asked me.

“I was content where I was.”

“But you're happy now?”

“Yes! I must admit that I'm glad to be doing my first choice.”

“Docs assistant?”

“Of course.”

“He has earned his place, I don't want it.”

“How thoughtful of you. Well congratulations on your promotion.”

“Thanks. See you later.”


	3. Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn admits to Kaelan that she is pregnant with his child and asks how he feels about that fact.

~ After Alpha Shift

“Ensign Mackenzie, Please report to the captains quarters.”

“On my way.”

~ Captains quarters

“Come.”

“You want to see me, Captain?”

“Yes, Ensign. Come in.”

“How much do you remember of the incident with the Hirogen Hunters?”

“Are you referring, specifically, to the simulation of the second world war from the mid twentieth century on earth?”

“Yes.”

“A great deal, actually. Why do you ask?”

“How?”

“That's just the way my mind works. It files things away for further processing at a later time.”

“Oh, okay.” 

“Look Mademoiselle, I won't tell if you won't.”

“I know that now.”

“If that's why you gave my promotion to me, I will pass.”

“No, I gave that promotion to you because you deserve it and it is where you are needed most.”

“Then what's the problem?”

“How ready are you to be a father?”

“Very, with the right … … … How are you feeling?”

“Just fine. Not much gets by you, does it?”

“No, not much! Do you want this child?”

“Children and yes very much.”

“Children?”

“Twin boys. What about you?”

“More than life it self.”

“How much of that night do you remember and how clearly?”

“Just about all of my time in the WWII simulation and very clearly, why?”

“I don't remember any of it. All I have is the Hirogen commanders logs and a welcomed yet unexpected pregnancy.”

“Well in time to come, if it is G-D's will for us and you want me too, I will be more then happy to help you make memories similar to that night.”

“How will you separate me from her?”

“The two of you are very similar yet very different, so it will not be difficult.”

“How so?

“Both of you are Beautiful, Strong, Independent, Courageous, and Very Desirable Women but separated by the clothes you ware, the times you live in and the live you lead.”

What are we going to do about us?

“One day at a time. I want to be there as the doctor gives your check ups to you, to be the first one you call if you need something or G-D forbid, have a problem. Okay?”

“Couldn't you give my check ups to me?”

“It would be unethical for me to do so, as their daddy.”

“You're going to be a part of their lives?”

“Was that a question or statement?”

“Both?”

“Yes! Absolutely! I want to be the same daddy to them that my daddy was to me and my siblings.”

“I'm glad. I don't think I want to do this by myself.”

“How much do you know about that time frame in France?”

“A great deal, why?”

“Would someone in her position really have done something like that?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“To take away his innocence.”

“The war took away his innocence. She and others like her and yes there were others, just wanted the comfort of a man. Believe it or not that night would change the way he looked at and dealt with things and would give a better chance of survival and evading capture to him.”

“How?”

“The mind is a very complex organ, how the chemical makeup changes from day to day is still very much a mystery.”

“Oh, okay I guess.”

“May I put my hands on your abdomen?”

“What for? They're only three weeks old.”

“It is enough for me.”

“Come here and I'll help you. Right over here.”

“You could feel them already?”

“Not really. That's where I felt a cramp this morning.”

“Okay.”

“This feels good.” Katie says as her head falls back against my shoulder.

“Yes, it does. Would you come here for a minute?” I ask as I walk to the couch and sit down.

“What do you want to do?”

“Something I remember seeing my older cousin do when his wife was carrying.”

“Okay?”

“Hello in there, this is Daddy! I would like for the both of you to begin to recognize the sound of my voice even now. So I want to tell you that I already love the both of you very much and can not wait to meet either of you, when G-D says that time has arrived. I say to her abdomen, then place two kisses onto it and put my ear to it.”

“I guess I had better go. I say after a few minutes.”

“Alright. Have a good night. Katie tells me.”

“Thank you, same to you.”


End file.
